The preparation of hydrophilic urethane foams is known in the art including the preparation of such urethane foams for use in a wide variety of applications in personal care, cleaning and related fields. It is known from the published literature to incorporate a variety of ingredients including cosmetics, cleaning ingredients, vitamins, and the like into urethane pre-polymer mixtures before such mixtures are reacted or blown and cured into sponges that can be employed for a variety of applications. The art also describes post-addition of additives to urethane foams in an effort to load the urethanes with desired ingredients. Such techniques have found application in various products, however, significant problems remain with the use of both pre- and post addition methods for certain applications. There is a need for improvement in the production of comfort strips used in wet shaving razors to produce extended life products that satisfy desired product quality. Additionally, there is a need for more efficient and flexible processing methods to produce shaped polyurethane foam products that are useful for a variety of personal care, cosmetics, cleaning and polishing, and household, industrial and environmental clean up applications.